xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Lee Black
'''Billy Lee Black' is introduced as a young, mature, pacific priest of the Ethos religion, and later is revealed as a member of the Etone branch, which job is to "clean" and "purge" the world from the Reapers, or Wels. He is a playable character in Xenogears. Billy has a problematic and strained relationship with his father Jesiah, who used to be an Etone too. Biography He had a happy childhood, and learned how to use a gun from his father. But later his father abandoned him, and then his mother, Racquel Black, was killed by Wels when he was 12. While that happened, he and his little sister, Primera were hiding in the shadows witnessing all, and feeling powerless; since then, Primera remained silent and Billy swore to protect her. Later, he and Primera were saved by Bishop Isaac Stone, who convinced Billy to join the Ethos. After that incident, he built an orphanage to protect children that have been left alone like him and his sister, instead of leaving them to the Ethos. The orphaned children like to play hide-and-seek with Billy and also are a great support for Billy's missions, because they can send the Renmazuo Gear immediately at Billy's signal. When Jessie returned, he was too different from what he used to be, and became a cocky and irreverent drunk; because of that, Billy lived ashamed of his father, and even hated to be compared with him. Xenogears After he learns the truth about his father's actions, his mentor Stone and the Ethos religion, his policies changed; he regained the confidence in his father and respected him again; he even treated Jessie as a hero after his presumed but unconfirmed death, when Jessie allowed Billy the use of the JessieCannon, a technique that transforms Jessie's Gear in a weapon that fires the pilot's cockpit as its bullet. Gameplay His fighting style is the marksmanship learned from Jessie, and also widely used among the Etones ("to impart justice in the name of God and the Ethos"), and another strong point of Billy is the wide selection of curative spells he has; however, he has a drawback: he doesn't have Ether attacks, unlike Fei or Bart. He wields two revolvers (Handgun); two short rifles of unlimited ammo, each one hidden in a sleeve of his trenchcoat (Ether-gun), and a powerful shotgun that he pulls from his back (Big gun). When using his deathblows, his ammos will be used as well as his elemental deathblows. The Renmazuo Gear also has two handguns and a Gatling gun along with an Ether machine powered gun in each of its wrists. Deathblows * Adams Apple: - 4 AP * Gunholic: - 5 AP * Hell Blast: - 5 AP * Nut Crack: - 6 AP * Sky Walker: - 6 AP * Devil Blast: - 6 AP * Banfrau: - 6 AP * True Dream: - 7 AP * Holy Gate: - 7 AP * Dear Friend: - 7 AP Trivia * Oddly enough, when Billy finds out that the Ethos are secretly evil kidnapping murderers and his whole religion is a lie, he is only upset by this for a few seconds and shows no angst. Gallery BillyP.png|Portrait. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters